A coil winding device is described in Patent Document 1, for example. The conventional coil winding device is formed to include a coil insertion jig having a plurality of annularly disposed blades; a front spool part arranged to correspond to the coil insertion jig, which is formed to have a plurality of coil winding surfaces that are increased stepwise in diameter from the bottom upwards; a rear spool part facing the front spool part, whish is formed to have a plurality of similar coil winding surfaces to those described above; and a flyer for forming a coil by winding a wire around each of the coil winding surfaces of the pair of spool parts sequentially from the bottom. Then, coils formed on the respective winding surfaces of the pair of spool parts are pushed out into predetermined gaps between the blades of the coil insertion jig.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 62-262636.